


Oh baby, love never felt so good

by moroo1234



Series: TW Prompts [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Police Officer Derek Hale, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Derek gets a call in the middle of the night, again.but this time it's different.





	Oh baby, love never felt so good

Derek looks at the clock in his phone, fuck, 5am?  
"What are you doing?" Stiles groaned, his head was on Derek's chest, so he probably felt the movement,

"Avery texted, we have a new case, it's urgent" 

"More urgent than letting your boyfriend cuddle you?" Stiles asked, and when Derek didn't answer he understood "of course, the whole city is more important than me."

Derek sighed "You know it's not like that."

"Yeah, right" Stiles chuckled bitterly "every time you get a phone call, boom, you're gone."

"Can we not have this fight at this hour? It's too early and I need to get dressed"

"Go, again, I'll be waiting until you come back in the middle of the night again." Stiles turned to the wall, it was a constant fight, as a deputy, Derek worked in crazy hours, whenever he was called he dropped everything and came to work, and sometimes that everything was date night with his boyfriend.

Derek and Stiles were dating for almost two years now, and in the last month Stiles kept getting angry because of Derek's work.

He knew inside him that it's not Derek's fault, but he couldn't help himself and got angry every time Derek canceled on him.

"What do we have?" Derek asked when he walked in,

"Another attempted assault on a teenager, this time outside the jungle" Avery said,

"The jungle?" Derek asked "Stiles likes to go there"

"Well wait because there's more" Avery pushed a picture on the table,

Derek started to swat, the boy looked like Stiles.

"Do you.."

"I don't think so, because so far those were the only similarities I found, but I wanted to call just in case, I hope I didn't wake Stiles"

Derek laughed and sat "He woke up, and he's mad that I left, because I do leave, every time I get a call.. I just..drop everything."

"Including him" Avery completed the sentence,

"Yeah"

"Well, then, let's catch this perp so you could get back to whatever it is that you and Stiles like to do" Avery said,

"Cuddling?"

"Yeah, that thing, ew." Avery shook his head, he was not a one-girl-man, or as Derek would call it, a child.

They sat for a couple hours, staring at their board like it's gonna tell them the secret. 

"There's no connection between the victims, Jones was blonde, Santiago had purple hair, and Sloan had black hair, Diaz was the only one who stayed alive, but he doesn't remember anything"

"It might be that Diaz remembers more than he thinks"

"Or that he works with our killer" Avery laughed, but stopped when Derek looked at him "sorry"

"No, I mean, there's no way Diaz would've got out alone. It's a long shot but it's the only lead we have"

"Ok, so there's two."

Derek took Diaz's photo from the board "So Diaz brings the guys home, his boyfriend kills them?"

"And they target gay men?'

Derek took out his phone, he quickly called Stiles, he'll probably wake him again but it was for his own safety.

"Derek Jonathan Hale, you better have a good reason to call me at 8am when I can sleep in." Stiles answered,

"I know, I'm sorry, do you know anyone by the name Joshua Diaz?"

Stiles paused for a moment before answering "Yeah, we have classes together, super creepy, he keeps hitting on me."

"Stiles, listen to me, don't go out today. I mean it, stay home and I don't care even if Scott needs you" Derek said, Stiles' brother had a habit of getting himself in trouble and calling Stiles to help him.

"What happened?" Stiles sounded worried now,

"We're not sure yet, just..stay home, make sure everything is locked, talk to your dad"

"I will, ok." Stiles said,

"Good, I'll talk to you later" Derek hung up, he walked past Avery to the break room where Diaz sat.

"What's his name?" Derek demanded to know,

"What name?" Diaz asked with an innocent face,

"Drop the act Diaz, we know you work with him, what happened? He got too close and you got jealous?"

"His name is Matt Daehler. And he got obsessive with your boyfriend. I'm way better than him!"

"Go, I'll take care of the rest." Avery said,

Derek gave one more look to Diaz's face, he grabbed himself and ran out of the room, in his car it would've been a five minutes drive, but Derek was too distracted to drive, so he ran.

'Please don't be dead' Derek thought to himself, the door to their home was unlocked and slightly opened,  
"Matt Daehler!" Derek called when he walked into the house,

"We're in the living room." Stiles called with a shaky voice,

"Matt, we can talk about it, put your gun down." Derek tried to talk, Matt had his gun on Stiles' head.

"It's too late!" Matt cried "I just wanted Stiles to see me as me."

"So you kidnapped guys to practice, but they said no." Derek continued, thank god for the classes he took in the academy.

"They laughed at me! But Stiles is always nice, I knew he wouldn't laugh at me."

"I understand, ok? I'm dating him." Derek said "And he's amazing, but damn, he can talk."

Although at the moment Stiles was speechless.

"And sometimes he forgets to put his clothes in the laundry, and sometimes he forgets it's his turn to make dinner.. and he's all that. But you can't force him to love you no matter how many times you try. When we met he hated me the whole first year, right Stiles?"

"It's true, he was super annoying, I wanted to kill him." Stiles took a moment to understand what he said "ok, poor choice of words"

"So put the gun down, and let's talk about it" Derek said, he saw Matt aiming his gun, it was a matter of seconds, and life or death.

Derek launched himself on the man, tackling him to the ground just as the door opened and the rest of the team walked in.

"We'll take it from here." Avery said, he took Matt and passed him to another man.

Derek nodded with gratitude and left to search his boyfriend, who he found still sitting on the couch.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked,

"I met Matt only once.." Stiles was shaking "I just..I told the guys who picked on him to piss off..I.."

"It's his fault, Stiles, not yours." 

"I guess that's what I get for being nice, huh?" Stiles said, Derek chuckled at the words of his boyfriend.

"Listen, I'm gonna go with them, I'll be back in a couple hours."

"You're leaving again?" Stiles asked in disbelief,

"I have to" 

"No, you're not." Stiles said,

Derek laid a quick kiss on his temple and left with the rest of the guys.

It wasn't until an hour later that Avery walked into the break room and saw Derek sitting next to the table with a cup of coffee.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Avery asked,

Derek lifted his head "I..uh..I thought I could help, you know, with paper work."

"Oh, for god's sake." Avery sighed "go home! Be with your boyfriend!"

"But-"  
Avery raised an eyebrow "Don't make me say it again."  
"You're right." Derek said after a moment, he chuckled as he heard Avery muttering 'why do I have to do everything?' under his breath.

This time he drove, he got to his house in ten minutes, he shouldn't knock on the door, it's his house, but he still does.

When Stiles opens the door, Derek can see Stiles' brother and sister, Scott and Lydia, behind him, as well as Scott's wife, Allison, and Lydia's husband, Aiden.

"Why did you knock?" Stiles walked back to the living room "it's your house too."

"I love you." Derek said,

"I..love you too?"

"And I'm sorry, I leave, all the time, because I'm scared that If I'll let myself love again, I'll ruin it..after Kate.."

"Derek.." Stiles said, Kate was the reason Derek became a cop, she was predator, Derek would still wake up with cold sweat from time to time, and Stiles had to hold him until he calmed down.

"But after this..seeing you in danger..I..I don't wanna lose you." Derek took a box out of his pocket, and dropped to one knee "Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski , will you marry me?"

Stiles covered his face, he's totally blushing "Yes, oh, god, you dork, yes!"

Derek got up, he put the ring on his fiance's finger and kissed him,

Who knew love can be so good?


End file.
